Conventional semiconductor devices such as are known from the document DE 101 38 278 are provided with additional flexible rewiring films for the stacking of surface-mountable BGA or LBGA housings (ball grid array or large ball grid array), said rewiring films having a larger area than the semiconductor devices to be stacked and projecting beyond the edge of the semiconductor devices, so that they can be bent in the direction of a semiconductor device of a semiconductor module that is arranged underneath and be electrically connected to the semiconductor device arranged underneath by means of the flexible film.
A semiconductor module having semiconductor devices stacked in this way has the disadvantage that the semiconductor devices cannot be stacked with the smallest possible space requirement, especially since the bent-away rewiring film also requires a bending radius that cannot be undershot without risking microcracks in the rewiring lines arranged on the rewiring film. Other conventional semiconductor devices have a rewiring substrate with external contacts arranged on the top side of the rewiring substrate, and, on the top side of the rewiring substrate, at least one semiconductor chip, for example a memory device such as a DRAM (dynamic random access memory), is arranged in the center of the rewiring substrate.
If a conventional semiconductor device of this type is intended to be used for a semiconductor module, then only the edge regions of the rewiring substrate may be available for fitting external contacts of an electronic device to be stacked, as is described in the patent application DE 10 2004 009 056. Since the center of the rewiring substrate is occupied by the semiconductor chip, the number and arrangement of external contacts of the electronic device to be stacked is greatly restricted, so that a large number of known housing types, such as BGA or LBGA housings, cannot be stacked on such a conventional semiconductor device with a rewiring substrate.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.